


In A Cat's Eye

by Deathangelgw



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Het, Sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: In this rewrite, Panthro has a little sister who also survived and escaped from the exploding Thundera with the Thunderians Bengali, Pumyra, and Lynx-o. She's special, but for Lion-O it might be more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: In A Cat's Eye 1/?

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but them. I'm just playin!

Warnings: AU, OC, slight OOC, het, sap, angst, dark, later lemon/lime

Pairings: OFC+Bengali+Pumyra+Lynxo, later OFC/Lion-o

Rating: starting PG and then up to R at most.

Timeline: Right when the new Thundercats come in.

A/N: AH I enjoy rewrites for my own selfish means. xD Ah well…I have no life anyways! Enjoy!

 

'thoughts'

/telepathic speech/

_dreamscape_

 

_Fire. It burned around her, blowing hot cinders and dust into her face as she tried to keep her footing on the rolling ground. She shielded her eyes against the blowing red dust that flew around her, trying to get into her eyes as she ran behind her family to the escape ships._

 

_Suddenly, a roaring sound ripped through the earth around her and she screamed with her family as the ground opened up underneath them. She watched in horror as the ship was swallowed into the ground, as well as her family and friends. She screamed in anguish as she stumbled, then cried out as she felt the ground ripping up under her. She screamed again as she felt nothing under her and she began to fall into darkness…_

 

Gasping as she sat up, Leisa trembled as she wrapped her arms around her torso, comforting herself. She always woke up before the dream went any further, even though the actual event had not ended badly. Bengali had grabbed her hand in time and had dragged her to safety, but she had hit her head and so had been unconscious when they had been rescued by their friends, the Robear Berbils. She had not seen the destruction of their home and was somewhat grateful for that kind fate.

 

Sighing softly as she got her trembling under control, Leisa stood and got ready for the day. She, Bengali, Pumyra, Lynxo, Robearbob, and Robearburt had landed upon a small island on Third Earth ten years ago, but it had seemed to be forever. She had been twelve. Now she was an adult. They had made a fortress on the island, content to live life peacefully.

 

Going out and stretching as she yawned, Leisa smiled as she greeted the dawn. She glanced over as she heard some rustling and grinned at Pumyra as she came from her hut. They stretched out, then went out to do their morning workout. When they got done, they went to clean up and start their chores after breakfast.

 

She was out gathering roots for a stew she wanted to make with the Berbils when she heard an explosion as well as felt her friends' surprise and pain. Turning around, she paled as she saw smoke coming from their home. /Lynxo! Pumyra! Bengali! What's happening?!/ she sent out to them in fear as she started running back towards the fort.

 

/No! Stay away, Leisa! It's too dangerous!/

 

Bengali's command stopped her in her tracks in surprise and she trembled. /Why?! I can help!/

 

/It's too late! We're already being taken to the ship! I don't want you captured too. Stay there and safe and we'll find you again!/ Bengali said tenderly before the link was closed down.

 

Trembling in fear and loneliness, Leisa sank to her knees as she looked out at the ocean. "Bengali. Lynxo. Pumyra. Don't leave me alone…" she whimpered out softly before curling up and wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

*~*~*

 

{A week later, at the Cat's Lair}

 

Cheers rang up as the sound of clinking glasses filled the main gathering chamber of Cat's Lair, where the Thundercats celebrated both the fall of their greatest enemy, Mumm-ra, and the initiation of the three once captured Thunderians as Thundercats.

 

"I can't believe that Mumm-ra is dead! After everything that had happened, who knew that peace was here at last." Pumyra smiled around at her now fellow Thundercats, fairly beaming with pride and happiness.

 

"Peace. I don't think I could ever get used to that idea," Panthro said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair and waved his hand.

 

"Yea I don't know what I'm going to do now that I'm out of the hero business!" Snarf whined as he reclined on the windowsill, grinning as laughter greeted his statement.

 

"Well I for one am looking forward to our new life!" Bengali commented before stopping, eyes wide as he swayed. "Oh no! Pumyra! Lynxo! We forgot her on the island!" he cried as he faced his two dearest friends to everyone's concern.

 

"Oh no! In all the excitement, we must've forgotten! We have to go get her!" Pumyra exclaimed in dismay as she put down her drink.

 

"Who are you talking about?" Lion-o asked as they all watched the three in bemusement.

 

"Our friend, Leisa! She was the only one who got away because she wasn't at the fort when we were attacked! I told her we'd come back for her!" Bengali answered softly, guiltily. He jumped along with everyone else as a glass smashed to the floor and looked over in shock as Panthro stared at them. "Panthro! What's wrong?"

 

"That name…what is her name again?" Panthro whispered hoarsely, eyes wide as he paled.

 

"Leisa. Why?" Pumyra asked in confusion, then blinked in shock as Panthro stood up abruptly, knocking back his chair as he stared at the table in mute shock. Before any of them could react, he turned and ran from the room, several of their voices following him out in surprise as he ran.

 

Lion-o glanced at the others before they all bolted from the room after their friend. "Panthro! Wait! What is it?" he called as he chased after his friend. He watched in confusion as his friend ran to the Hovercat and climbed in, readying it for take off. He got to the vehicle and jumped up. "Panthro, slow down! What is it? For Jaga's sake, what's wrong?!" he cried as he shook his friend, then gasped as Panthro looked up at him.

 

Tears glimmered in the normally calm eyes as he gripped the controls. "Leisa…that's my littlest sister, Lion-o," Panthro managed through his raging emotions as he looked up at his friend and leader. "My family…a member of my family. I have to get to her!"

 

"Your sister? I didn't know you had any family!" Lion-o cried in shock, as stunned as the others.

 

Shaking his head, Panthro wiped his face slightly and took a shaky breath. "How were you to know, Lion-o? When I didn't even know she was alive," he whispered in shame.

 

"So you're the brother she talked about! When she was sad or training hard, she always said that it was to make her big brother proud of her," Bengali said with a grin as he came over.

 

"She'll be so excited!" Pumyra exclaimed happily as she clasped her hands.

 

"Well then, you better not waste anymore time. Panthro, go with Pumyra and Bengali. They know where to go. The rest of us can stay here and make preparations," Lion-o said firmly, smiling as Panthro looked at him gratefully.

 

"If we're going to do it, let's do it!" Panthro cried before revving up the Hovercat, while Bengali and Pumyra took the Thunderclaw.

 

Lion-o sighed softly as he watched them go with the others, then smiled at Lynxo. "So, what can you tell us about this Leisa?" he asked amiably as they headed back inside.

 

*~*~*

 

The sea rushed underneath the two Thundercat vehicles as Panthro, Bengali, and Pumyra flew over to the island that had been the new Thundercats’ home for the past ten years. Panthro whistled softly as they came to the island. “I must admit, you guys had a great home,” he said in appreciation as they flew in and landed.

 

“You can thank your sister for that one, Panthro. She came up with the ideas for the weapons and the house situation,” Pumyra replied with a grin as she hopped out after they landed. She turned to the fort and ran in. “Leisa! Leisa where are you?” she called out as Bengali followed. Panthro hung back, heart pounding with anticipation.

 

“Bengali! Pumyra! You’re ok!!” A figure dashed out of the fort and nearly tackled the two Thundercats as she laughed in joy and relief. “Oh I was so worried! What happened?! Where were you taken!? Who took you?! And…” She stopped, eyes wide. “And you’re…you’re…”

 

“That’s right. We’re Thundercats now,” Bengali affirmed proudly as he straightened, grinning widely. “We were rescued by the Thundercats from this evil mummy called Mumm-ra and-"

 

“And this can wait, Bengali! There’s someone else she has to meet!” Pumyra interrupted her friend with a laugh before tugging Leisa, who was by now wide eyed with shock and staring at them like they had grown another head.

 

“Who am I supposed to meet?” Leisa asked in confusion as she was pulled along. She stopped abruptly, paling as her hand came to her mouth. She trembled visibly as tears came to her eyes as she saw the other figure when he approached. She stepped once, then ran at him. “Big Brother!!”

 

“Leisa!” Panthro’s voice was choked with tears as he ran as well and they met in a huge hug. He laughed in joy as he twirled her around before sinking to the ground, holding her tightly as they laughed and cried in their elation at being reunited. He leaned back after a bit and brushed his shaking hand over her face, brushing away her tears as he smiled widely, leaning into her touch as she wiped away his own tears. He looked at her and laughed slightly as he cleared his throat. “You’ve grown up, Leilei,” he said fondly as he brushed his hand through her midnight locks.

 

“Of course, Panpan! It’s been how long?” Leisa retorted with a giggle before standing them up. “And you’ve bulked out since I last saw you! And what's with the spikes?!” she exclaimed with a giggle while poking at his well muscled arm.

 

"Being the strongest of the Thundercats next to Lion-o, I'd say I have to!" Panthro replied with a grin as he flexed before hugging her tightly once again. He sighed happily as he nuzzled her, feeling her happy sigh as they just held each other. "I'm so glad you are alive," he whispered softly.

 

"I'm glad too. I'm so glad that you made it, Panthro," Leisa replied just as softly as she hugged him tightly.

 

Leaning back, Panthro smiled at her again before glancing at the other two Thundercats. "Well! We better head back before the others worry!" he called out cheerfully as they faced the other two.

 

"Right! We just need to grab a couple of things and then we're on our way!" Bengali yelled back as he and Pumyra ran into the fort to collect those few things.

 

Looking up at her beloved brother, Leisa smiled. "Panpan, do you think *I* can become a Thundercat too?" she asked quietly as they waited for the other two.

 

Glancing down at her and smiling, Panthro nodded. "Yes I think you can. If you prove yourself worthy and work hard," he replied with an encouraging smile.

 

Nodding firmly, Leisa looked over as the other two returned. 'I'll prove myself to you and the other Thundercats that I am worthy…' she thought steadfastly with a determined nod.

 

They got onto the flying vehicles and headed for shore. Panthro and Leisa were talking the entire time as they went into the mainland, which amused Pumyra and Bengali no end. But their blissful time stopped abruptly as the Cat Signal was seen shining over the forest.

 

"Lion-o needs us, kids! Let's head out!" Panthro called out before veering off at a fast vector towards the signal.

 

*~*~*

 

Lion-o growled in frustration as he and Snarf dodged the Mutant attacks as they swarmed in. He smiled then as he heard the Thundertank as it rumbled closer to his position, then relaxed a bit as laser fire was seen hitting the Nosediver and one of the Skycutters. He looked up as he heard air vehicles and laughed as the Hovercat and Thunderclaw went after the rest of the vehicles before coming in for a landing.

 

He stopped though as he saw Panthro help a young female from the Hovercat, captured by her beauty. She had midnight black hair that went down to her mid back and was bound in a tight intricate braid. She was well built and wore a tank-dress similar to Pumyra's, but it was a deep purple with a gray belt. Her eyes were the same color as Panthro's and her ears delicately emerged from her midnight hair, accentuating her face. He shook himself as they all came over and smiled warmly at Panthro. "I take it this is your sister."

 

"Yeup! Everyone, I'd like you to meet my favorite little sister, Leisa!" Panthro replied cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She giggled and batted at him, cheeks darkening in a blush. "Leisa, this is Cheetara, Tygra, Wily Kit and Kat, Snarf, and Lion-o, the Lord of the Thundercats," Panthro said in introduction as he gestured to each Thundercat.

 

"It is an honor and a privilege to meet you all," Leisa murmured quietly as she bowed in greeting to them all, fist on her chest in salute.

 

"The honor is ours as well, Leisa. Any family of Panthro's is our family as well," Lion-o said warmly as he offered his hand to her in greeting. She took it with a smile and Lion-o's legs nearly buckled at the sheer warmth and want that overwhelmed him, causing him to smile rather goofily in return to her as he gently squeezed her hand before letting it go reluctantly.

 

"My thanks, my Lord. I hope that I may prove myself as worthy as my dear friends and my brother and become a Thundercat as well," Leisa replied softly, smiling up at him before glancing at the others and leaning into her brother's hold.

 

"Why not make her one since she's friends with Pumyra, Bengali, and Lynxo? And Panthro's sister!" Wily Kat suggested excitedly, smiling cheerfully at Leisa.

 

Lion-o opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by Leisa. "No, Lord Wily Kat. It wouldn't be fair to me or to them to take such an honor without proving myself. I wish for it to be certain before it is bestowed," she said firmly, smiling at the startled, yet appreciative looks she received.

 

"She definitely has the honor kick going from Panthro," Wily Kit said and giggled softly as the other female Thunderian grinned back.

 

"So it's settled. Leisa, you will be our guest and shall prove to us that you are worthy of being a Thundercat," Lion-o said firmly as he smiled at his friends and makeshift family. Leisa beamed at him and he flushed slightly as he glanced away. "Let's head back to the Lair and find out what Snarf learned," he continued, a bit flustered at his reactions to the newcomer. Snarf nodded as he sat up on his tail and they all headed back.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

'thoughts'

 

"I can't believe Mumm-ra is alive!" Panthro stated in grim astonishment.

 

"He's the one that caused all this trouble, big brother?" Leisa asked as she looked up at him worriedly while they all stood within the control room of Cat's Lair. She'd had a warm reunion with Lynxo before the astonishing news told by Snarf had driven all happy thoughts from their minds.

 

"Yea, that old bag of bones. He's been as big a thorn in our sides as the Mutants have," Panthro growled out as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

 

"We know about him, but what I'm wondering about are these Lunatacs!" Snarf cried out in dismay as he shivered. "I don't like the sounds of them! Snarf snarf!" he purred in fear as he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"I have heard that they are dark beings that were from the Moons of Plundaar. It is said that they have great powers, or so I heard long ago," Lynxo offered quietly as he tilted his head.

 

"How do we find them?" Bengali asked in concern as he glanced around. "They could be anywhere."

 

"I could find them." Lynxo's soft declaration surprised them all and they looked over at him in surprise. "Since I became blind, my other senses have become more acute. I could touch all the places they have been and be able to locate their main base if I had a Braille board."

 

"A Braille board, hmm? Sounds easy enough," Panthro murmured thoughtfully as he stroked his chin.

 

"We have the technology. I am sure we can make one," Lynxo replied with a smile as he glanced over in Panthro's direction.

 

"Sure thing, then. Gonna help me, Leilei?" Panthro asked his sister fondly, grinning as she beamed up at him.

 

"Of course!" she chirped out, giggling as he ruffled her hair.

 

"Then it's settled. Lynxo, Leisa, and Panthro, you work on the Braille board. The rest of us are going to break up into teams and search as much as we can for Mutant activity," Lion-o ordered unwaveringly as he nodded at them. With firm nods, they all broke up and went off onto their own separate missions, searching for the Mutants and the Lunatacs before it was too late.

 

They found out the hard way that they were too late to stop the release of the Lunatacs and that there were slaves being captured all over. They also, to their dismay, were running out of Thundrillium, which was the source of their equipments' power. With grim determination, they set to working on their plans to stop the Lunatacs, Mumm-ra, and the Mutants.

 

*~*~*

 

"I don't think that'll work, brother." Leisa's voice floated out in the Lair's garage as she looked over her brother's shoulder at his plans for the Braille board. "You need a sensor here for the various frequencies," she suggested as she pointed at the certain area.

 

"Yea but how will he interpret those?" Panthro asked as he frowned up at her.

 

"You just gotta trust his abilities, silly! His senses are very attuned to everything around him!" she replied with a giggle as she bopped him on the nose. They laughed softly and bent their heads together once more to contemplate the set-up before they began to build it.

 

"Speaking of senses, did you ever learn to control that little thing you could do?" Panthro asked a while later as they worked on the wiring.

 

Looking up and smiling, Leisa nodded. "With Lynxo's help, I am now able to control it at will. It sometimes overwhelms me, but other than that, I can use it efficiently," she responded before tweaking one of the control boards.

 

"That's good. I was getting kinda worried there when you kept getting so frustrated," Panthro commented lightly as he screwed in the last of the sensors. "There. Now we just have to tweak this and then we can install it into the Thunderstrike," he said in satisfaction.

 

"Done! Let's go!" Leisa cried as she bounced up and handed the last board to her brother so he could screw it in. Panthro laughed as she ran to the Thunderstrike where Cheetara, Tygra, and Bengali were working. She spoke to them excitedly as she gestured to her brother as he came over after putting in the last board and they all laughed with her.

 

"Leisa was telling us that it was finished, Panthro," Tygra said to his friend as Panthro came up and jumped up into the cockpit followed by his sister.

 

"She's got that right. Now we just have to install it and it's ready to go," Panthro shot back with a wink before they set to installing it. But they all stopped as the Cat Signal called to them. "And just in time too. Looks like the Thunderstrike's first test run will be a combat run!" he called out as he jumped out and headed for the Thundertank with his sister so they could head for the scene where Lion-o was fighting, followed by Bengali and Pumyra in the Hovercat and Thunderclaw and Lynxo, Cheetara, and Tygra in the Thunderstrike.

 

What they found at the site was a surprise as they got their first battle taste with the Lunatacs. Tugmug surprised them all with his gravitational feats that ended up injuring Wily Kit and Kat as well as his breaking of the Sword of Omens. Grimly, they discussed the new development in their fight against evil before making a plan to try and stop them before anymore innocent Third Earthians were captured and put to slavery.

 

So it was with surprise that they greeted the news that a Wholo and a Baulkin brought that the Lunatacs were based in Darkside, where a large ship, Skytomb, had been built for them there. What surprised them even more was that there was another passageway into Darkside that didn't pass over Firerock Mountain and that, with Lynxo's Braille board, they'd be able to cross into there with little problem. A small party was decided upon to go and investigate, but the investigation brought up some alarming results. The Lunatacs' ship Skytomb was mobile.

 

Grimly, Panthro and Tygra set to work on building a way to track the Lunatacs while Leisa worked with Lynxo on building another Braille board for the new Tower of Omens that her brother was working on with Tygra. They got to work immediately, but it was tense and stressful as they all worked to finish the tower in time so that they could keep the latest threat to the people of Third Earth under watch.

 

The Tower of Omens was finished swiftly with the Berbils' help, much to the relief of the Thundercats, but it wasn't yet ready for operation. It was on a day where operations were being finalized and connected that the Lunatacs attacked full force.

 

A fireball blasted the Tower, knocking the gathered Thundercats to the ground in shock. "It's the Lunatacs!" Bengali cried as he helped Pumyra to stand.

 

"Brother! Are you ok?" Leisa cried as she leaned over her brother, who had been shocked from the electrical backwash.

 

"I'm fine. Just let me at those blasted Lunatacs!" Panthro snarled out softly as he struggled to sit up. They all cried out again as another blast hit the tower, sending them down again. Snarf managed to help Lynxo up as they struggled to get their senses back.

 

"Bengali! Pumyra! Split the Thunderstrike and take care of that Lunattacker! Panthro…Leisa! You're with me! Lynxo and Snarf, stay here!" Lion-o commanded as he got to his feet and pointed at them while giving orders. He, Panthro, and Leisa ran out to face the Lunatacs head on while Bengali and Pumyra took on the Lunattacker.

 

Lion-o growled in annoyance as Tugmug attacked, surprising Panthro before Lion-o used the sword to blast the Lunatac back. He then faced off against Tugmug, leaving Panthro to face Alluro as Lion-o dodged the blasts that came at him. Suddenly, four daggers flew out, surrounding the Lunatac. Leisa called out “Bind and sleep!” Tugmug roared in annoyance as twine appeared and bound him before a gas shot out, putting him to sleep. She recalled her daggers back, then grinned at Lion-o as he saluted her in thanks before they both faced against Alluro.

 

But the battle came to a crashing halt as the Tower of Omens sent a blistering beam onto Skytomb four times, causing the Lunatacs to retreat. It was indeed a close call…

 

"Brother! Are you ok?" Leisa cried as she ran over to Panthro and hugged him tightly.

 

"Yea, I'm fine. That Alluro is very strong," Panthro muttered as he rubbed her back, then leaned back and smirked at her. "I saw you help Lion-o! Good work!" he said proudly.

 

"Aw thanks, brother," Leisa mumbled as she blushed, looking down.

 

"I agree with Panthro, Leisa," Lion-o added as he came over, smiling warmly at her as he sheathed his sword. "You certainly had my back. Can I ask where you got those daggers though? They seem special," he queried as he tilted his head in curiosity as the other four joined them.

 

"They are indeed, Lord Lion-o. They are a family heirloom that has been passed from one generation of women to the next in our family. My mother gave them to me before our home was destroyed," Leisa replied sadly as she held up one of the daggers. It was an intricate weapon, no longer than her middle finger, and it had a jewel in the hilt with several smaller jewels going above it.

 

Lion-o turned it over, appreciating its intricate design as well as its usefulness before handing it back with a smile. "Something special to hang on to," he murmured softly and smiled more as she nodded in agreement. Looking at the others, he nodded. "Let's head back in and see what Lynxo and Snarf have to say about what just happened."

 

Laughing, the others headed inside of the Tower of Omens, though Lion-o and Panthro hung back, talking softly. Leisa goofed around with the Thunderkittens as they discussed the battle before going in to see what the damage was.

 

*~*~*

 

Peace came for a small bit, but was soon destroyed as the latest member of the team, Snarfer, crashed down in Darkside. Fearful for the young one's safety, Lion-o, Bengali, Pumyra, Lynxo, Leisa, and Snarf took the Thunderstrike and headed for the Forest of Mists. But things turned disastrous quickly.

 

A soft gasp from Leisa came a second before Lynxo's Braille board lit up with shorting circuits, making it impossible for him to navigate. Fearful, the others all watched for the ship to crash. All but Leisa. She stood up carefully from behind Lynxo and put her hand on the board, ignoring the electric shocks she was receiving as she concentrated. She grunted suddenly and her eyes flashed white as she trembled. Slowly, the shocks disappeared and Lynxo was able to pilot the Thunderstrike safely to the other side while she kept her hand on it.

 

Once outside of the Forest, they landed. But not all was good as Leisa collapsed onto Lynxo. "Leisa!" he cried in shock.

 

"What happened?!" Bengali demanded as he jumped up immediately and helped sit their friend back, Lion-o hovering nearby worriedly with Pumyra and Snarf.

 

"She collapsed. I think that the strain from redirecting the source of the blockage was a bit much for her," Lynxo replied in worry as he touched his fingertips to her face.

 

"That and the electric shocks overloaded me, old friend…" Leisa slurred out as she came back to consciousness.

 

"What did you do, Leisa?" Lion-o asked in concern as Bengali made Leisa sit more comfortably.

 

Flushing, she glanced away. Gently, Bengali leaned his head in and murmured, "Did you use it?" He sighed as she nodded and rubbed her back.

 

"Used what? What's not being said here?!" Snarf demanded as he bounced onto his tail.

 

"Leisa has a special ability. She can control things with her mind, but mainly other creatures. It's very powerful, but drains her," Pumyra responded soothingly, smiling.

 

"I was able to find out who was causing the disturbance to Lynxo's Braille board and 'made them' fix it. I dislike using my power for it is so invasive," Leisa added unhappily as she rubbed her temples.

 

"Well, we owe you our lives, Leisa. You and Lynxo stay here and try to fix the Braille board. The rest of us should split up and find Snarfer before the Lunatacs do," Lion-o said firmly as he looked at the other two after Leisa and Lynxo had nodded in agreement.

 

Splitting up, the three other Thundercats and Snarf went on their search, while Leisa and Lynxo worked to at least jury-rig the board. They had just made the last connection when Leisa cried out in shocked pain as she held her arm. "Leisa! What is it?!" Lynxo cried in surprise, holding her steady.

 

"C-cold! So cold! Can't move my arm!" Leisa whimpered out as she tucked her arm into her body, shivering. "I'm feeling Lord Lion-o's p-pain! We have to hurry!"

 

"Then we best get moving. Block out his pain, Leisa, though I am surprised you should feel his pain at all," Lynxo commented softly in concern as they lifted off.

 

"I don't know why either, Lynxo, but he needs us. See! The signal!" Leisa cried as she pointed.

 

"Then we must get there now!" Lynxo said firmly as they headed for the signal.

 

But once they got there, they saw that the others were indeed in great danger. "Land quickly, Lynxo, while I hold off the Lunatacs!" Leisa commanded as she came up to the front.

 

"No! It's too much for you!" Lynxo cried as he landed.

 

"Just trust me old friend!" she replied before concentrating as they landed. All of the Lunatacs stopped, frozen as they cried out in shock at their inability to move. Lynxo called for the others to hurry as she held the Lunatacs, trembling with her effort to hold them all still. Her power slipped as they turned, enabling Tugmug to attempt a capture but it was thwarted by Lynxo's timely turning. Leisa collapsed unconscious as soon as they were away and didn't even move as Bengali picked her up to carry her into the tower once they were home.

 

*~*~*

 

"How is she, Panthro?" Lion-o's soft inquiry caught Panthro's attention and the older Thundercat smiled wearily as he looked up from where he was sitting next to his sister's bed.

 

"Still out cold. I should never have let her go out," Panthro whispered huskily as he returned his weary gaze to his sister's lax countenance.

 

Smiling sadly, Lion-o put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's a strong woman, Panthro. She'll do what she wants to. I'm sure she'll be safe," he murmured reassuringly as he gazed at the young woman that was lying silently before them.

 

"I can't help worrying, Lion-o. She's all I have left for my family. And those blasted Lunatacs tried to take her away!" Panthro snarled softly as he squeezed the hand he held tenderly.

 

Squeezing his friend's shoulder, Lion-o sat down on the edge of the bed to look at Panthro. "She's a Thundercat, Panthro. She can handle herself," he stated quietly. He smiled as his friend looked at him in surprise. "I think she's earned it, don't you?"

 

Smiling brightly, Panthro nodded firmly. "Yes, she has indeed."

 

Nodding back as he grinned, Lion-o stood up. "Come on. We need to come up with a plan to free those slaves and take care of the Lunatacs."

 

"I wouldn't mind on that. Just let me at 'em..." Panthro growled before standing. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead before they left the room to meet with the others. Time to make their own plans of attack.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

'thoughts'

 

A small moan left Leisa's throat as she slowly came around and looked around warily. She recognized her given room at the Lair and winced weakly. As awareness returned fully to her, she realized her hand was being held firmly by a strong hand and focused on the source of the hold, smiling as she gazed into the relieved face of her brother. “Panpan,” she whispered weakly. “What happened?”

 

“A lot, but we’ve got a good break going now. I’m just glad you’re awake and better,” Panthro replied warmly as he squeezed her hand gently, smiling at her. “Everyone’s been worried.”

 

“They have? Oh dear. I didn’t mean to worry everyone,” Leisa murmured in dismay as she struggled sit up. She grunted and sighed as Panthro helped her to sit up, fluffing the pillows behind her before sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled at him sheepishly as he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. “Did we win?”

 

“For now, though I doubt that the victory will keep them down for long. But now that you’re awake, we’re going to have a small party in celebration,” Panthro replied cheerfully as he grinned at her. “Did you want to clean up and such? Then we can head to the council room for the party,” he suggested with a wink.

 

“I’d love that,” Leisa answered in relief as she made a face. “I must stink something awful!” she cried in dismay, earning a laugh from her brother. She smiled at him then, snuggling close as he held her close, rubbing her back.

 

“I’m very proud of you, Leisa. Mother and father would have been just as proud as I am right now. You fulfilled your promise and proved yourself worthy of being a Thundercat,” Panthro stated quietly, firmly as he held her. He leaned back and grinned at her, brushing away her tears as she smiled back at him. “I have some things for you to put on before the ceremony, so go and get cleaned up and I’ll be back shortly,” he told her before standing.

 

“Ok. Thank you, brother,” Leisa replied softly as she smiled at him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her head before leaving her to get ready. She stood up unsteadily and went to her bathing room, happily cleaning herself off and rebraiding her hair before returning to her bedroom to dress. She put on her outfit, thankful that someone had cleaned it until she saw that there were several other outfits just like it in her closet. She grinned in gratitude before closing her closet and turning around. She beamed shyly at her brother as he came in, carrying a special belt as well as her daggers. She looked down, then blinked in surprise as she touched the blank circle that was in the center of her chest before looking up at him in question.

 

“All Thundercats are marked. And I’ve brought a special belt for your daggers that I made for you in honor of today. I told everyone that you’ve woken up,” he explained as he smiled at her before looping the belt twice around her waist and then over her shoulder and down again. Her daggers glittered in their sheathes on the belt and she beamed proudly up at him. He smiled at her before offering her his elbow and leading her out of the room.

 

They walked to the council room and were greeted with cheers and welcomes by the other Thundercats. Leisa blushed as she smiled shyly, looking down as she walked on her own to Lion-o. Silence fell over them as she bowed her head to Lion-o then looked up and smiled at him. Lion-o smiled back at her before bringing out the Sword of Omens. “Do you promise to honor the code of the Thundercats of Justice, Truth, Honor, and Loyalty and to help those in need at all times?” he asked her solemnly.

 

“I swear it. In the name of Jaga the Wise and our home of Thundera,” Leisa affirmed softly as she brought her hand to her heart, bowing her head once again.

 

“Then welcome to the Thundercats, Thundercat Leisa,” Lion-o declared as the Eye of Thundera glowed bright red and flared, leaving the symbol of the Thundercats on the badge on her chest. Cheering erupted in the room as Leisa beamed up at Lion-o before she was hugged tightly by Panthro. She smiled sweetly at the others as they congratulated her before the party and eating began in earnest.

 

The hours passed with the celebration before they began to break up and return to duties. Leisa went up to the Cat’s Head and looked out over the land, smiling softly as she thought over the day. Her ears twitched though as she heard something and she looked over her shoulder. She blinked in surprise as Lion-o emerged from the shadows, smiling sheepishly at her. “Lord Lion-o? What brings you here?” she asked quietly as she turned to face him, bowing her head respectfully.

 

He came over and hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up. “You don’t have to call me Lord, you know. Just call me Lion-o,” he said with a lopsided grin. “It’s really unnerving and, um I’d rather you just, um yea.” He glanced away, blushing slightly, which in turn confused and amused her.

 

“Um, ok. Lion-o.” She giggled softly as she blushed and looked down shyly. “So, what brings you up here?”

 

“Well I was er, just um, worried about you,” Lion-o replied as he swallowed hard, looking around as he let his arms drop uselessly to his sides. He glanced out and smiled. “The stars are really lovely tonight,” he commented quietly as he turned out.

 

Nodding as she turned as well, Leisa wrapped her arms around her. “It’s so clear and clean here. Kinda like Thundera was when I was little before…”

 

“Yea. I remember that too, barely. I was pretty young back then,” Lion-o agreed softly as he looked at her, watching her profile in the dim light of the moon and stars. “How old were you when it happened?” he asked quietly, flushing as her gaze locked with his own.

 

“I was twelve when Thundera was destroyed. I was actually just going to start my apprenticeship with my brother when it happened,” she replied, then smiled cutely. “I’m glad I get to do it now though!”

 

“I’m glad too. I mean, you and Panthro sure are close,” Lion-o commented, flustered.

 

“We are. He was the oldest and I was the baby. I would follow him everywhere and ask him questions on everything. By the time I was ten, I was able to help him with some of his projects. But by then, he was a Thundercat, so I got to see him less and less. Only Thundercats were allowed at the Cat’s Lair,” she answered, smiling sadly. “I remember the day he was inducted into the Thundercats. I cried for hours because I knew he was going away.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Lion-o felt rather apologetic for some reason, but he wasn’t sure for what. It was a duty and honor to be a Thundercat. ‘But to a child, it wouldn’t have mattered,’ he thought.

 

Turning to him, Leisa smiled softly as she took his hand with her hands. “Don’t be, Lion-o. I was young, so no harm was done. Besides…” She winked at him playfully, grinning as he blushed. “You were too young to do anything about it anyways.”

 

“Yea, I-I guess,” Lion-o replied distractedly, thrown off by her playfulness and his sudden feelings. She flustered him and filled him with feelings of longing and want. It was very unusual…

 

He watched her stretch and felt sharp feelings of warmth and pleasure shoot through him as he watched her. He wanted to touch her, hold her, see her…

 

Shaking his head sharply at the images that flooded his mind, he smiled reassuringly at her as she frowned at him in worry. “Come. Why don’t we head in? It’s late and you need to rest still after everything that had happened,” he stated with a smile as he put an arm around her shoulders and turned in.

 

“Yea, I am tired. It’s been a rather exciting day,” Leisa answered before stifling a yawn as she allowed him to lead her inside. She smiled as he walked with her to her rooms, then looked up at him as they stopped. “Thank you, Lion-o. For everything,” she said softly before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She quickly went into her room and closed her door, leaning against it as she blushed.

 

Lion-o stood where he was for a bit, dazedly staring ahead as he touched his cheek. Now he was certain that he was having problems. With a shake of his head, he went to his room to get ready for bed. Long day indeed…

 

*~*~*

 

Lion-o moaned as he woke up, then blinked in surprise when he saw Jaga standing next to him. "Jaga! What is it?" he asked as he sat up and turned to his mentor and friend.

 

"I've come to warn you, Lion-o. Do not trust the new Thundercats Leisa, Bengali, Pumyra, Lynxo, and Snarfer. They are working to overthrow you and rule Third Earth," Jaga stated as he stood there, his features hard and merciless, which put Lion-o at unease.

 

"Working against us? But why? How? I don't understand!" Lion-o protested as he stared at his mentor in disbelief. Leisa betray them? Betray her brother? Never!

 

"You must believe me, Lion-o for I am Jaga the Wise," Jaga declared before disappearing in a flash of red fire.

 

Eyes wide with worry, Lion-o looked down at his hands. 'Jaga says to not trust them, but I can't believe that. But, I will keep an eye on them,' he decided, his heart quailing at the thought that he might have misread Leisa. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions and nodded as he stood up and stretched. He went to the door and nearly ran into Leisa. "Oh!"

 

"Good morning, Lion-o! I hope you slept well!" Leisa greeted him cheerfully and Lion-o felt his cheeks heat at her closeness.

 

"Yes, I did..." Lion-o mumbled as he watched her and just felt her heat near his body. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but it was a bit uncomfortable how much he wanted her in a way he hadn't wanted anyone ever. But then he remembered Jaga's warning and had to question her motives and if she was trying to throw him off. "Where are you off to?" he asked as casually as possible.

 

"Oh, Panpan wants me to help him work on the Hoverclaw. Tygra was mentioning it was having some trouble a day or so ago. With all of the action it got, it's no surprise I suppose," Leisa replied and grinned at him, earning a grin in return. "Have a good day, Lion-o!" she added cheerfully before leaving and Lion-o turned and walked in the opposite direction slowly, deep in thought. When he got into the control room, he smiled when he saw Tygra and Cheetara working on the sensor logs.

 

"You look lost in thought, Lion-o. Is something wrong?" Snarf asked as he went over to stand next to Lion-o.

 

Looking down at Snarf before looking up at the other two, who were watching him questioningly, Lion-o made up his mind. "I need to speak to you three and Panthro as soon as possible," he finally said and, while they looked confused, they nodded in understanding. Lion-o nodded in reply before going out of the control room and heading for the conference room.

 

He didn't have to wait long until the other four showed up, though by the concern and confusion on their faces, they were truly wondering just what he had to say. He folded his hands together and closed his eyes. "Jaga came to me this morning and warned me that the new Thundercats were plotting on our destruction so they could rule Third Earth," he finally said and looked up at them.

 

"That is a lie and you know it, Lion-o! Leisa would never betray any of us and I highly doubt that the other three and Snarfer would do something like that," Panthro snapped immediately, just as Lion-o knew he would.

 

"That may be, but it was Jaga stating it and he has never led us astray," Lion-o replied grimly as he sat up. "I know it's hard to believe, but what do we know about them?" he said.

 

"Jaga has never been wrong, but to claim something like that doesn't sound like Jaga," Cheetara pointed out as she frowned.

 

"No it doesn't. Still, let's be wary. Panthro, we know you and your sister are close, but try to understand that we should take Jaga's words seriously," Tygra commented and smiled a bit at his friend, who they could all tell was practically bristling with anger.

 

"I'll agree only because Lion-o asked it, but for the record, I don't believe one bit of it. Leisa would never betray me or the Thundercats," Panthro growled before standing and leaving the room and Lion-o bit his lip a bit. He knew what Panthro meant. He couldn't believe any of the new Thundercats would ever betray them. But why would Jaga have warned on it?

 

"So that's that. We'll watch them and be ready for an attack," Cheetara said formally before they all stood.

 

"And if that Snarfer is acting up, I'll teach him a thing or two, snarf snarf!" Snarf declared and Lion-o couldn't help the grin that invoked. But it slipped away as they left to do their chores, Lion-o heading for the control room along with Cheetara. Tygra was going to go down to see if he couldn't help the other two, though Lion-o had to wonder if that wasn't also to watch Leisa. He felt a pang in his heart at the thought that she'd betray them...him.

 

Not long after, they got a call from Lynxo at the Tower of Omens, claiming that Turmagar had arrived, requesting their aid. Lion-o signed off with Lynxo and looked down at his hands as he heard the others enter. "What is it, Lion-o?" Leisa asked as she came over to stand near him, Panthro close to her.

 

Looking up, Lion-o forced aside his feelings and smiled at her. "That was Lynxo. Turmagar came to them, requesting assistance. Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Snarf, meet up with them half way to find out the situation. Leisa and I will keep watch here," he ordered as he stood.

 

The other four hesitated while Leisa nodded firmly, looking for all the world as if she really was just following orders. At Lion-o's nod, the other three Thundercats and Snarf nodded before heading out. Turning to Leisa, Lion-o swallowed hard as she smiled up at him. 'Alone with her. Why do I feel both elated and yet dreading this?' he wondered as he forced a smile back. He turned back to the monitors as she went over to one of the other scanning stations, humming a soft tune that Lion-o recognized from when he was young. He watched her, conflicted with all that had been said and yet not said.

 

She looked over at him and tilted her head suddenly, a curious look in her eyes. "Lion-o, what's wrong? You and Panthro, even Tygra and Cheetara, you're all acting rather distracted. That's not like you guys," she said as she leaned back in her chair.

 

Opening his mouth a little, Lion-o considered how to answer her without drawing her suspicions. But he found he didn't want to. The thought of even stretching the truth with her didn't sit right. "Jaga visited me today and warned me that you and the other new Thundercats were plotting against us," he finally blurted out and watched as her eyes widened in shock before her cheeks burned.

 

"Excuse me!?" she demanded as she stood up, glaring at him for all she was worth, which was quite formidable he was finding as he sank back a bit into his chair. "Betray...betray you!? Betray my brother?! Is Jaga insane!?" she cried as she waved her hand above her head, emphasizing her point. She stopped then and glared at him. "Is this some kind of joke? Lord Jaga is dead. How could he have visited you?" she challenged him as her jaw set stubbornly.

 

Lion-o felt his heart swell at her sheer stubbornness and temper. For some reason, it made him want her more. And it made him believe her. "Jaga died, yes, but his spirit still comes to me to advise me," he explained and she scowled, relaxing.

 

"Well, that didn't sound like the Lord Jaga my brother described. Sounded more like someone posing like him to cause trouble," she grumbled and Lion-o blinked at her. But they didn't get to continue their discussion as the Cat's Lair suddenly rumbled beneath them, causing them to lose their balance as they cried out in surprise. Circuit boards shorted out and sparked as they stumbled into each other. Lion-o caught her and steadied her as they looked immediately towards the view screen. "What in Thundera was that!?" Leisa cried as she clung to him.

 

"Looks like we have visitors..." Lion-o replied grimly as he saw the Lunattacker rumbling across the bridge, Skytomb an ominous visage in the background. They cried out again as another volley hit Cat's Lair, shaking and breaking things around them as they held onto each other before falling apart. "Leisa! Get out of here!" Lion-o shouted as another couple of rounds hit the Lair, sending debris crashing down around them.

 

"No way! Are you nuts!? I'm not leaving you here alone to deal with those monsters!" Leisa shot back angrily as she stumbled to her feet. She managed to get to the control panel as Lion-o stood and joined her and set up the lasers to attack. But the Lunattacker attacked again, sending them flying in a pile to the ground. "Blasted Lunatacs!" Leisa snarled, sounding so much like Panthro that Lion-o chuckled. She looked down at him from where she laid on him and huffed. "What?" she huffed out.

 

"N-Nothing. You just sounded like Panthro just then," Lion-o replied warmly as his hands rested on her waist, feeling so comfortable just then that he didn't care. But then suddenly Tugmug fell through the hole in the ceiling and laughed. "Tugmug!" Lion-o snarled as they scrambled to their feet.

 

"Aw, such a cute little pairing. Don't let me *weigh* you down," Tugmug declared before laughing as he shot at them with his gravity carbine. They flipped out of the way, dodging it, but he soon struck gold when he hit Leisa, who crashed to the ground with a cry of shock and pain.

 

"Leisa! Let her go, Tugmug!" Lion-o yelled as he leapt to the attack, his rage spiraling up as he saw Leisa struggling to get up.

 

"*Lighten up*, Lion-o," Tugmug retorted and laughed again as he blasted Lion-o, who suddenly found himself floating. Lion-o growled as he tried to get himself groundside again, but it was a losing battle.

 

"Let...him...go!" Leisa suddenly shouted as she managed to stand. Her eyes suddenly glowed bright white and Tugmug cried out as he slowly pointed his carbine at Lion-o and fired. Lion-o found himself on the ground again and reached for his sword. But they were suddenly rocked as another volley from the Lunattacker shook their surroundings. With a snarl, Tugmug blasted them both, this time opposite to what they'd been, and they either fell or floated with cries of dismay.

 

Laughing, Tugmug rolled towards Lion-o and the Thundercat Lord saw his chance. He grabbed Tugmug's hand, put his foot against the rounded bottom of the Lunatac, and used Tugmug's momentum to fling him back out of the hole he'd come in. They were released suddenly from the graviton cannon's effects and Leisa crashed to the ground with a groan.

 

Getting up, Lion-o ran over to her and gathered her close as she trembled. "Leisa, speak to me. Please be ok..." he murmured tenderly as he gazed at her. His hand came up and caressed her cheek, encouraging her to open her eyes and they gazed at each other. He swallowed hard as he gazed at her, his body thrumming with her near him, but the following volleys from the Lunattacker stopped him from following through on any of his feelings.

 

They managed to stand, her body pressed close to his as she clung to him and he could tell she had been weakened from controlling Tugmug. That was fine, as much as he was concerned with her well-being. She had done what she could. Now it was up to him to protect her. Suddenly, the Eye of Thundera shone with warning and he pulled it out. "Sword of Omens! Give me sight beyond sight!" he cried. The images he saw made him growl in frustration and shame. This was his fault. He shouldn't have doubted; should have known that the real Jaga would never have tried such base deceit.

 

"What's wrong, Lion-o?" The soft question broke through to him and he brought the Sword down with a sigh.

 

"This is my fault. Thundercat fighting Thundercat and Chilla and Alluro have taken the Tower of Omens with Mumm-ra. I should have trusted my instincts," he growled in frustration and defeat. But he looked up as a slender hand cupped his face and he gazed into Leisa's eyes.

 

"You are the Lord of the Thundercats. That is all you need to remember," she said gently and Lion-o relaxed as he smiled a little. He leaned in suddenly and brushed his lips over hers in a sweet kiss before holding up the Sword, calling on the Thundercats.

 

By the time the other Thundercats had arrived, the Cat's Lair was in need of a lot of repair. But Lion-o felt good and, as he, Leisa, Pumyra, and Bengali headed for the Tower of Omens, he knew that things would be just fine.

 

They got there and easily defeated Mumm-ra and the two Lunatacs after sneaking inside, saving Lynxo. Lion-o watched them fuss over their old friend and he felt guilt once again at how he had ever doubted them. Their loyalty was as pure as any Thundercat and he knew he'd been wrong to question that.

 

He went outside and stood beside the Thunderstrike. He would need a ride back, but he was content to wait. He needed to think about what had happened and what it meant. Was he so easily misled to mistrust his allies? And, dare he admit it, but the one he was caring about so deeply? He shook his head again, disappointed in himself. There had been a reason why they had been made official Thundercats and disloyalty wasn't it.

 

A gentle hand on his arm brought his attention from inside of himself and he looked over grimly into Leisa's eyes. “I'm sorry, Leisa, for ever having doubted you or the other new Thundercats,” he said quietly and felt warm as she smiled at him.

 

“So you proved that you are mortal and not an omnipotent god. Oh no, whatever shall we do?” Leisa teased him and he chuckled ruefully. She rubbed his arm as she smiled. “Just because you were fooled doesn't mean you didn't learn. I think we all learned something with this one,” she added before going towards the Thunderstrike.

 

“And what did you learn?” Lion-o asked as he caught up to her and they climbed in.

 

She turned in her seat and grinned at him wickedly. “That you are a very good kisser,” she declared and Lion-o felt his cheeks burn as she giggled and they took off. But inside he felt very happy. Now he knew it wasn't one sided! And he knew exactly what he was going to do. He just hoped that Panthro wouldn't kill him after he made his request...

 

TBC

 


End file.
